Eddie, Ellie and Bellie
by ericastwilight
Summary: This is a companion outtakes to the story Training the Swan. You must read that to understand these outtakes. They will mostly consists of little moments between Edward and a smart little five year old named Ellie. Please read Training the Swan to get to know these two. On Hiatus


**AN: I wanted to do little outtakes between Edward and Ellie. Sometimes I will have stolen moments between Bella and Ellie also and sometimes all three.**

**This outtake takes place in chapter two after Bella excuses herself to make dinner. You must read Training the Swan to read this.**

**Enjoy.**

**Eddie and Ellie**

"_I'm going to make some dinner." Bella said getting up and walking toward the kitchen._

"_Ok momma," Ellie said taking her eyes off the screen for a second._

"_What are you watching?" I asked settling on the couch beside her._

"_Spongebob."_

_I chuckled and watched laughing alongside her as Squidward got electrocuted. _

Ellie craned her neck looking toward the kitchen and crawled across the couch to settle beside me. She grinned looking up at me.

"Squidward!" Spongebob said on the TV screen.

"So Eddie," Ellie said, turning her attention to the screen. Normally I wouldn't condone the name Eddie but when she said it, it wasn't condescending like when Emmett said it.

"Yes," I urged her.

"Are you a Spongebob, Mr. Krabs or a Patrick?" She asked watching Spongebob trying to nurse Squirdward back to health.

"Umm…I don't know. What do you think?" I asked.

"Hmm…" Ellie tapped her chin with her little finger, thinking. "You seem like a Mr. Krabs when my momma's around. But right now you seem like Sandy. Nice."

I sighed. Of course she would notice the tension.

"Is there something wrong with Mr. Krabs?"

Ellie giggled, "Of course there is silly. He's crabby."

I chuckled shaking my head. "I must be crabby then, huh?"

"Yup, you must be hungry?" She asked sweetly.

"Huh?"

"Boys always get crabby when they have to share a toy," she grumbled, "...or when they're hungry," Ellie stated matter-of-factly.

I busted up laughing. Yes, a five year old was putting me in my place.

"What is so funny?" Bella asked wiping her hands on a red and black dish towel.

"Ednerd is crabby because he's hungry," Ellie giggled poking my stomach with one of her fingers. I feigned pain, causing her to giggles to continue.

"Yeah, he's _hungry_ alright. Just doesn't know how to take a bite…" Bella continued talking well into the kitchen.

I groaned.

Ellie giggled. "See even momma says you're crabby. Crabby, Ednerd," she gasped when I poked at her belly.

"And you missy are too smart for your own good."

She grinned. "You think I'm smart?" I nodded causing her grin to widen.

Her smile turned quickly to a frown. "You won't hurt my momma, Ednerd."

I shook my head as her caramel eyes glistened with tears.

"I'll do my best to make sure she doesn't get hurt, Ellie."

Ellie shook her head her dark curls cascaded around her round little face. "I mean you."

I sighed. "I won't hurt her."

Ellie nodded. "Daddy, hurt her. I know he did. I want to help momma, but I was scared," she sobbed gently as a few tears escaped her eyes.

At that moment I wanted to find this man that hurt this little girl. Hurt her by hurting her mother. Coward.

I wiped her tears and she sniffled then sat on my lip laying her head on my chest. Her breathing slowed down and her thumb quickly found her mouth and her little finger started curling a few strands of hair. I kissed the top of her head.

"Ellie, Edw…" Bella said coming out of the kitchen but stopped when she saw her daughter. Her hand went over her mouth and she gasped quietly closing her eyes allowing tears to fall. She opened them and looked over at me.

She mouthed, "She knows?"

I nodded. Bella closed her eyes for a few seconds then quickly composed herself.

"Dinner will be ready in ten," Bella walked over to me and Ellie laying a soothing hand down Ellie's back. "Ellie would you like to help, Edward, set up the table."

"Yes, I would. Can I use my new Tinkerbell plate and cup, Ednerd, bought me?"

"Of course," Bella answered. Bella looked up at me and noticed something in my face that told her that I needed just as much soothing as her daughter. Her hand touched my cheek and moved the hair from my forehead. I closed my eyes for a moment relishing the warm gesture.

"Thank you," she whispered.

**AN: There you go a sweet and sad moment between 3 people that's lives have intertwined in the most painful way.**

Thank you.


End file.
